


Anigora

by noirkatze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Doctor Ulaz, Hurt/Comfort, Keith doesn't understand he's not supposed to train when sick, Other, Sickfic, Spacedad is worried, Ulaz and Kolivan are worried too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirkatze/pseuds/noirkatze
Summary: Training and ignoring his fever had sounded like a good idea at first. He hadn't meant to freak Shiro out.On top of that, now he had to deal with Kolivan and Ulaz too.





	Anigora

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm really, really sorry if something is weirdly written. Please feel free to tell me about all the mistakes you find in this text.

The first thing he was aware of was the pain.

            In his chest, every time his lungs pulled in a ragged breath. Behind his eyes, dry as the heat that clouded his mind. Beneath his skin, crawling through his muscles.

            The next thing he could notice was that someone was carrying him over his shoulder. It didn’t take long for him to understand that it had to be Shiro, because he was patting his leg in such a comforting and familiar way that it couldn’t be anyone but him.

            He tried to gain his attention by saying his name, but all he managed was unleashing a coughing fit. It was enough to make his eyes tear, because of how much it worsened the stabs of pain in his head.

            “Keith,” Shiro muttered, while gently squeezing his leg. “Hold on, buddy. We’re almost there.”

            His voice was steady, calm. But Keith knew him well enough not to notice the nervousness that hid beneath. Shiro always worried too much, and seeing Keith faint must had scared him out of his mind.

             “I’m okay,” Keith said, not recognizing his own voice. It was hoarse, weak, worse than it had been that morning. “You can put me down.”

            “No,” Shiro’s voice had suddenly hardened so much that Keith felt his stomach drop. Shiro wasn’t just nervous. He was furious. “And you better not try to argue. You already are in enough trouble. ”

            Keith knew he shouldn’t test Shiro’s patience when he used that kind of warnings, but that didn’t stop him from struggling a little in his grip. It was hard, because he had to ignore the wave of nausea that invaded him.

            And Shiro was having none of it. He kept him in place with very little effort.

            “Keith,” He threatened, dragging his name between his teeth. Keith groaned in frustration and finally gave in, overwhelmed by his headache. Shiro demonstrated his approbation by starting to pat his thigh again. “You’re trembling so much, kid.”

            And he was sweating a lot too. His hands felt cold, but because of his labored breathing and the heaviness in his head, Keith knew he had to have a very high fever. Well, because of that and because he had fainted minutes ago, of course.

            He must have had fallen asleep, or gotten lost in the thoughts of his confused and overheated mind, because next thing he knew he was in the arms of someone a lot taller than Shiro. Someone that didn’t need to carry him over his shoulder, because of how large he was.

            Kolivan.

            “—So I sent him to sleep. But he didn’t say anything about still not feeling well this morning,” Kolivan said. Keith could hear Shiro walking next to them. “Otherwise, I would have sent him to Ulaz immediately. I wouldn’t have allowed him to train with you.”

            Keith frowned. Of course he wasn’t going to tell Kolivan he felt like death just the day Shiro had finally agreed to visit the Blade of Marmora. They hadn’t seen each other in months, because of how busy they were, and it was very likely that if they didn’t meet that day the opportunity wouldn’t present again in several days.

            He hadn’t expected his illness to turn out that bad until the next day. That morning his symptoms hadn’t been too severe. Now that he thought more deeply about it, though, maybe training had been a stupid idea.

            “I shouldn’t have agreed either,” Shiro said. “I noticed he wasn’t okay since the very moment I first saw him. And I could tell he was lying when I asked him about it.”

            “It’s quite normal to feel the urge to be indulgent when it’s about him,” Kolivan sounded sympathetic. “Even I struggle with that from time to time. In spite of his battle talents and warrior-like attitude, he’s still young. Not a lot more than a cub.”

            They stopped in front of what Keith imagined was the infirmary door. Kolivan shifted him in his arms and accommodated his head over his shoulder so he could open it.

            “Besides, it was hard to imagine that someone in his position would take such stupid decisions,” Kolivan added, and Keith couldn’t hold back an irritated growl.  Kolivan didn’t even look at him, as if he was still pretending he was asleep. “We’re not his sitters. We shouldn’t be required to follow each of his movements.”

            The strong scent of galra antiseptic received Keith when they entered the room, and gave him goosebumps. The smell was different from the human hospitals one, but it was just as unsettling.

            Ulaz was already there, though he didn’t even look their way when Kolivan dropped Keith on one of the beds. He was too busy going around gathering things from the cabinets without taking his eyes off the screen suspended right in front of him.

            Shiro was right at Keith’s side as soon as Kolivan went to meet Ulaz. Keith couldn’t even gather enough strength to talk to him, because he was concentrating all of it into fighting nausea, but Shiro didn’t immediately try to start a conversation anyways. He just sat in front of him and placed one of his hands on Keith’s forehead and the other one on the back of his neck.

            “Quiznak, Keith. What on earth were you thinking?” He scolded softly. “We could have gone to the castle instead of training. Watch a movie, take a nap with everyone. Let Coran cover your head with that disgusting blue paste to lower the slight fever you had.”

            Keith didn't look at his eyes. He couldn’t. He did feel ashamed, but he didn’t feel like Shiro noticing that. Instead, he tried to explain that he hadn’t wanted to lose time, but all he accomplished was starting another coughing fit.  

            And, this time, he couldn’t control the revulsion that invaded him. The coughing spasms evolved into dry retching. Shiro gasped and immediately reached to hold his hair back.  

            But Keith didn’t throw up anything.

            There was enough time for Ulaz to fetch him a trash can, but even when Keith had it in his hands and Shiro was comfortingly rubbing his back, the heaves ceased and nothing happened.

            “What in—“ Shiro started to say, but Ulaz interrupted him.

            “He’s got nothing in his stomach,” He explained, and Keith didn’t miss the slight disapproving hiss that accompanied his voice. Ulaz pulled the trash can away from him, not very gently, and then he forced him to lie down. “This is, apparently, not the first time it happens.”

            Keith had to bit his lower lip to hold back a whimper when Ulaz started to palpate his abdomen, with gentle but firm hands.

            “He probably spent all night like this,” Ulaz continued, helping him up into a sitting position again. He did it slowly, but Keith let out a groan anyways. “And he didn’t have anything for breakfast, apparently. Not to mention how dehydrated he is.”

            Keith shuddered when he felt Ulaz’s cold hands tilting up his chin, but complied and opened his mouth to let him pop a small round device inside. In a matter of seconds, the screen suspended in front of Ulaz displayed some galra symbols that Keith could recognize as numbers. Ulaz growled deep in his throat, and proceeded to retire the galra thermometer.

            “He’s been sick for at least four quintants,” Ulaz said, and Keith sighed in frustration. Ulaz had discovered it too soon. “And without receiving any kind of treatment, of course. It makes sense his illness has got this bad.”

            “Four quintants?” Shiro repeated, between his teeth. “Kolivan said he just noticed something was wrong yesterday.”

            “The leader has got no reason to go around checking on each of the blades,” Ulaz said. “They know they must come to the healers on their own since they start feeling the very first symptoms of illness. Not go around compromising the health of the rest of the members by exposing them to contagion.”

            Keith was about to protest, to make it clear that he had been training alone, but Shiro’s glare made him think twice. Instead, he decided to comply again and open his mouth so Ulaz could take a look inside.

            He couldn’t help tensing up when Ulaz suddenly moved closer and pressed his ear against his chest, but still made his best to remain quiet and still. It took less than a minute for Ulaz to sigh heavily.

            “Kolivan,” Ulaz said, looking inside Keith’s mouth once more. “I need you to prepare a dose of anigora. I know what’s wrong with him”

            “Anigora?” Kolivan sounded surprised. “Won’t that be too strong for him?”

            “He’s got a galra infection,” Ulaz said, moving his hands to palpate around Keith’s throat. “Only the anigora can deal with the responsible organism. If his hybrid body has managed to survive the sickness so far, I would think that it’s strong enough to resist this medicine as well.”

            “But it’s going to hurt,” Kolivan argued.

            “Yes, it is,” Ulaz said, and Keith felt the knot in his stomach tighten. “But since he put up with the symptoms for so long, I would also believe that he’s going to have enough courage to endure his treatment. It’s an advanced infection, and I’m not taking any risks by trying something weaker like badrine.”

            “What did you get yourself into, Keith?” Kolivan sighed, going back to the cabinets where Ulaz had been looking for his things minutes ago. Keith tried to strain his neck to see what was the big deal about that anigora thing they talked about, but Ulaz took his chin in his hand again and turned it toward him.

            “Don’t unsettle yourself before time, cub,” He said, and instead of reassuring Keith, it made him feel more anxious. “You’re going to spend a few quintants in here too, and even more without training. Not only because you need to rest, but also as punishment.

            “Is there any chance he could spend those days back in the castle?” Shiro asked, and Keith was surprised to notice he was a bit anxious too. “If it’s a galra infection, I imagine it would be less risky to keep him in there.”

            Ulaz, who had been putting on a glove that had its palm covered by some soft and thick material, seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

            “I wouldn’t take that decision just now,” Ulaz said, placing two small devices in his ears. “He will need more doses of anigora. Its administration can result problematic, as you’ll see soon. Depending on the cub’s response, we can decide later if finishing his treatment out of here would be a pertinent option.”

            Keith heard Shiro gulping.

            He was already trembling, so he couldn’t really perceive the slight fear he knew he had to be feeling. It got even worse when Ulaz opened the uniform zipper in his back and left him unprotected against the cold.

            “I know your temperature is so high this must result really uncomfortable,” Ulaz placed his gloved hand on his back. “But I need you to cooperate and take deep breaths.”

            Keith obeyed, and saw Ulaz close his eyes and concentrate. His sharp ears twitched slightly, as if responding to what he was hearing through the small devices.

            “Four doses should be enough,” Ulaz decided, retiring his hand. “A fifth one could be added in case he presents bad behavior and decides not to rest adequately or not to have one of his other doses on time.”

            Instead of accommodating Keith’s uniform again, Ulaz undressed him even further by tugging at one of his sleeves and baring his arm. Keith couldn’t help glaring at him, but he didn’t seem to notice. He just started touching and prodding his shoulder, as if he were looking for something.

            “He can’t have the anigora administered in here,” Ulaz sentenced. “I could hurt him. The dose is significant and very thick, so this small human muscle isn’t enough for it.”

            Ulaz looked at Shiro. Keith imitated him, biting his lower lip.

            “Is there any other place in their bodies where humans can get an injection administered?”

            Keith held his breath. He stared at Shiro, panicking, eyes begging. Shiro looked a little dubious at first, as if he were taking into consideration lying in his behalf, but then he seemed to remember he was angry at him.

            “The thigh, here,” Shiro patted his own thigh. “And the buttock.”

            “Yes. I can remember reading that somewhere,” Ulaz said, immediately resting his hand on Keith’s thigh to repeat the same examination he’d done to his shoulder. “We use these alternatives too, but only with cubs. Adults always have enough muscle in their arms.”

            He made a disapproving noise after a few seconds, and Keith felt just like he could die of embarrassment when Ulaz took him by his waist and turned him around in order to reach his behind. His face burned even more than it was already burning because of the fever when Ulaz started to evaluate if that muscle was fitting for his purpose.

            “Yes,” Ulaz said, letting Keith return to his original position. “This is the right place. There are less risks of hurting him, and the muscle is large enough to resist the dosage.”

            “No,” Keith said, and he spoke so loud he even surprised himself.

            Ulaz looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

            “I don’t remember asking you a question,” He said, and before Keith could complain, he looked at Shiro. “You see? I said the administration would be hard, but he’s being difficult even before.”

            “Keith,” Shiro sighed. “I’m trying to help you, but it won’t work if you don’t help yourself. You need to prove Ulaz you’re willing to have a good behavior in order to get the permission to come back with me to the castle.”

            “Maybe I don’t want to go to the castle,” Keith said, and he had to avert his gaze from the disappointment that reflected in Shiro’s eyes. “Maybe I don’t want any of your help. Just leave me alone”

            “That’s not an option, cub,” Kolivan cut in, approaching to them again.

            Keith would have blurted a bad word had not another coughing fit attacked again, even fiercer than the previous ones. He pulled away when he felt Shiro trying to pat his back.

            He couldn’t stand the fact he was still trying to help him after the shitty things he’d just told him.

            “Your attitude today is leaving much to be desired,” Kolivan said, not acknowledging the murderous glare Keith was directing at him. “It’s not convenient for you to keep like this. All you’re going to achieve is the definitive suspension of your Marmora training.”

            For some reason, although all Keith was feeling in that moment was an increasing anger, Kolivan’s words were enough to make a sob escape his lips.

            Just like that, out of nowhere. He had to bit down his lower lip harder than before and punch the mattress to compose himself. That was not like him. To start throwing a fit for no reason other than anger…

            The panic that showed up in the faces of the adults in front of him was so genuine he almost choked. Of course none of them had expected that to happen.

            “Oh, Keith,” Shiro muttered, and his tone seemed to soak in realization. Keith grumbled quietly when he sat next to him and placed his hand on his forehead again. “It’s the fever, right? It’s messing up your head.”

            One foolish part of Keith wanted to shove Shiro away and tell him to fuck off, but his instinct was stronger and made him press his face further against Shiro’s cold, comforting hand.

            Ulaz cleared his throat.

            “Kolivan? Where’s the anigora?”

            Kolivan’s discomfort aggravated. He looked a little dubious, and Keith didn’t miss that he was nervously glancing at him. Ulaz seemed to understand what the problem was immediately.

            “It’s worse if he doesn’t see it,” Ulaz said. “It’ll make him more anxious. It’s better if he knows what to expect.”

            Kolivan dedicated Keith one last panicked glimpse before retrieving a metallic cylinder from his pouch and giving it to Ulaz.

            Keith didn’t make an effort to see it more closely, because his eyelids had started to feel heavy again. He would have fallen asleep if he had not felt Shiro tensing up on his side.

            “These needles are longer than the ones Zarkon’s doctors ever used on me,” Shiro protested, agitated. Keith opened his eyes and blinked in irritation, trying to focus Ulaz.

            “Anesthetics are administered in lower doses and aren’t too thick,” Ulaz explained. “I assume you weren’t ever given any other medicament.”

            “Don’t you have something at least a bit smaller?”

            “Maybe we could consider using the needles that are meant for cubs…” Kolivan offered, but Ulaz interrupted him immediately.

            “Even if I had needles for cubs, which is nonsense, given where we are; I would have to divide the dose in two applications,” Ulaz said. “It would be worse.”

            There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, and then Ulaz spoke again.

            “Get Keith to stand up, Shiro,” He instructed. “Then turn him around and hold him tightly against you.”

            “Hold him _tightly_?” Shiro gasped.

            “You must make sure he won’t move,” Ulaz said. “As I said, it’s going to hurt.”

            “And why me?” Shiro protested again. “Why not Kolivan? He’s much larger.”

            “Because Kolivan won’t be at the castle for the next doses,” Ulaz responded sharply. “If you can’t prove yourself capable of doing this, Champion, then Keith must remain here to complete his treatment.”

            Keith had finally managed to see clearly the small device in Ulaz’s hand. It looked fairly similar to a human syringe, except it didn’t have a visible plunger and had two needles instead of only one.

            Two thick, very scary looking needles.

            Shiro probably noticed he was starting to get nervous, because he immediately took him by his shoulders and gently guided him into a standing position.

            “Hey, buddy,” Shiro whispered, turning Keith to face him and then tapping his chin to get him to look away from the syringe. “I don’t like this any more than you do, but we’ll get through this. Together. Okay?”

            Keith didn’t nod or shake his head. He just evaded Shiro’s gaze and jumped slightly when he felt Ulaz’s cold hand tugging gently at the waist of his uniform.

            “Don’t move,” Ulaz warned. “Shiro. Hold him down.”

            Keith heard Shiro sigh before he obeyed and pressed Keith’s head against his chest, then wrapped his arms around him, holding Keith’s down. It was an embrace, but it was tight enough to anchor him to the ground.

            Ulaz had barely uncovered a small patch of skin. It unnerved Keith when some seconds passed by in which he heard movement behind but nothing happened, and that made him inevitably jump again against Shiro when he felt Ulaz’s firm fingers dabbing the zone.

            “Easy, cub,” Ulaz reassured, though this time he didn’t scold him for moving. “This is just a topical anesthetic. It’s going to slightly numb your skin.”

            At the same time he explained that, Keith started to feel as if small ants were crawling beneath his skin. Then he made a face and grumbled in discontent when Ulaz guided him to shift his weight to his contrary leg.

            “I need you to be as relaxed as you can,” Ulaz said, and Keith couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised when he felt his hand rubbing comforting circles on his lower back. “You’re too tense.”

            He also felt Shiro’s familiar, warm fingers threading through his hair. That was all it took for him to take in a deep breath and loosen up, even when Ulaz swabbed his skin with the sharp smelling galra antiseptic.

            “Here comes the pinch,” Ulaz informed, and Keith felt Shiro holding his breath and tightening his grip.

            He didn’t really feel the initial pricks, thanks to the anesthetic. He did feel it when the needles reached deeper in his muscle, however, and he couldn’t hold back a small whine of discomfort.

            Shiro shushed him.

            “Here comes the hard part,” Ulaz said. “This is going to sting.”

            And it did.

            It quiznaking did.

            Keith had to bury his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck to muffle his whimpers, and Shiro at first responded by babbling unintelligible and awkward reassurances while stroking his hair. Then he finally settled for shutting his mouth and pressing his lips against the crown of Keith’s head, instead.

            It worked at the beginning, but then the pain was so strong it crawled through Keith’s whole leg and he couldn’t stop himself from kicking a bit. It made Shiro make a distressed sound and loosen his grip.

            That made Ulaz stop for a second.

            “Kolivan,” Ulaz called, and Kolivan didn’t wait for him to explain anything. He just walked straight to where Keith stood and took a seat next to Shiro.

            “Don’t move, Keith,” Kolivan said, while gently persuading him away from Shiro just enough to get him to rest his head on his chest now. He still was in Shiro’s arms, anyways. “You’re doing very good so far. We’re almost done.”

            But he wasn’t. There were a few tears trailing down his cheeks, and he even sobbed a little when Ulaz started depressing the plunger again.

            He was just about to start struggling once more when he felt it.

            The _purring_.

            Vibrating low in Kolivan’s chest, bringing an unexplainable calm to him. His labored breath started to regularize again, and his way too tense muscles to relax. Even the tears stopped after a few seconds, right when Ulaz finally finished and retired the needles.

            Keith only prayed he had been the only one able to perceive the purrs.

            “That’s it,” Ulaz said, pressing the antiseptic swab against the tiny punctures and making Keith jump again and hiss. Kolivan let go of him and he immediately went back to pressing his face tight against Shiro’s shoulder.

            “You said _four_ doses?” Shiro asked, and Keith groaned just by remembering that. “Look at him. He doesn’t even want to entirely put his foot down.”

            “Don’t you feel how high his temperature is? How much it costs him to merely breath?” Kolivan chided, and Keith felt Shiro flinching. “Usually, this kind of sickness can take a full grown galra down if left unattended.”

            “There are some medicines that relieve pain and accelerate the skin healing process,” Ulaz said. “You’ll be taking some of these with you. He’ll feel a lot better by tomorrow.”

            “Only to be stabbed again later that same day,” Keith whispered resentfully, and Shiro soothed him by rubbing his shoulder.

            “Taking with us?” Shiro sounded surprised. “I didn’t think you’d let me take Keith to the castle after Kolivan had to intervene.”

            “You’re right. It would be highly inconvenient to have Keith here with all of the other galra. Humans and alteans shouldn’t have any problem with this bug, on the other hand,” Kolivan said, and Keith noticed something softer in his voice than before. “And we don’t really have time to take care of a sick cub, no matter how much his health concerns us. It’s better you take him with you.”

            “We’ll be aiding at the castle with the application of the medicine at this same varga for the next three quintants,” Ulaz said while he readjusted Keith’s uniform, careful not to hurt his now tender right butt cheek. “It’ll be good for him to have something that distracts him from the treatment. I believe the noisy and excessively talkative paladins should be enough for that.”

            Keith felt Shiro’s shoulder shake as he laughed softly, and that warmed his accelerated heart. He rubbed his eyes against Shiro’s clothes to get rid of the remaining tears.

            “Make sure he sleeps enough,” Ulaz said, placing his large hand on the back of Keith’s neck. “Alteans have some interesting and effective methods for bringing fevers down, he should try them. And he must eat something, the shot will get rid of the nausea in a few vargas.”

             “And for everyone’s sake, cub,” Kolivan said. “Stop hiding your weaknesses. It only gets you into trouble.”

            Keith didn’t bother into responding. He just let his eyes close once more, and leaned into Shiro’s welcoming warmth.


End file.
